A Different Kind of Team(ABANDONED- NEW CHAPTER UP)
by Shizuko Ketsukei
Summary: Three souls from our world have been sent to the Naruto-verse. Memories locked until the Uchiha Massacre, where all is revealed. With three new champions of Balance, will the Elemental Nations survive this strange yet functioning team? Only time will tell.


**My hand at a Naruto self-insert x3! REWRITTEN caused I failed completely I'm starting from scratch**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Naruto franchise or Sakura would've been so badass. I only own the plot and my characters.**

 **3rd POV**

A shadowed figure floated through the various dimensions aware of the chaos and life surrounding him. They glanced towards the planet that was closest to him. He smiled in joy as he peered down at the insignificant planet. He smirked as he saw how untouched it seemed to be. This was the perfect place for the trio to play in his little game. He curled his hand summoning three souls. One the colour of blood, the other a dark brown, with the final being a forest green. He set the souls down and let them acclimate the knowledge they would need to survive.

After making sure they gained all the knowledge they needed he searched for convenient places to set them. He arrived in the familiar village of Konoha before releasing them to find their own place. He felt them settle and left the village. His little pawns would soon start the game and they had no way of knowing. He passed by the resident gods of this Earth and let out a chilling laugh. They had there fun for so long now it was time again.

* * *

Kami gasped in horror staring at the retreating figure. She knew the time would come but it seemed so early. She sent a quick message and the other gods appeared before her. Shinigami and Yami had concerned looks on their faces while Jashin seemed annoyed.

"What's with the early meeting bitch?" Jashin demanded

Yami opened her mouth to lecture but stopped herself at Kami's shaking head.

"The game has begun once again." Kami replied solemnly

Yami gasped in shock while Shinigami lowered his head. Jashin seemed to be in disbelief before vanishing.

"What the hell are we gonna do? I'm not ready for this I haven't even picked a champion yet. Oh shit." Yami rambled

Shinigami sighed before ruffling Yami's hair bringing attention to himself.

"I felt three new souls appear awhile ago. I'm assuming that he dropped them off for us to chose our champions from." Shin commented

"Shin is right Yami. I've seen their future and it's not gonna be good if we don't interfere. These three children along with the other children." Kami stated

"You can't mean-" Yami began

"She means the two brothers Yami, the ones we've put into reincarnation so many times." Shin interjected

"Well why don't we just take the kids and train them now?" Yami questioned

"That's not how it works even though we're free we still have rules to follow. For now we wait and strike when the times right." Kami stated

They all chose to ignore the disappearance of Jashin and waited for the six children who would begin the game once again.

* * *

Back in Konoha months passed and the Inuzuka celebrated the birth of two twins, on July 7, from their alpha, Tsume. She promptly named them Kiba and Kenji. Several weeks later, July 23, and the Uchiha gained two new members, Saki and Sasuke. Itachi was overjoyed at the fact he had a sister and brother to dote on and Fugaku hoped they were as strong as his heir.

Tragedy struck October 10th when the Hokage's wife gave birth to twins. She named them Naruto and Nanami before her seal was forcefully broken by a masked man who claimed to be Madara. The Kyuubi caused damage to Konoha before part of him was sealed in Naruto and the other into the Hokage before being dragged into the Shinigami's stomach. His predecessor, Hiruzen took up the mantle of Hokage once again and announced Naruto's status as jinchuriki to the council. While the shinobi and clan heads were respectful of the Fourth Hokage's wish the civilian were spiteful and spread his status.

A hard life awaited the Uzumaki twins, and a harder life would come down upon the other chosen children. And the gods waited for the right opportunity.

* * *

 **Night of the Uchiha Massacre**

Two blondes were walking back to their shared apartment from their midnight snack. They were the two Uzumaki children. One child Uzumaki Naruto who was destined to become future Hokage, argued over how awesome ramen was, while the other child Uzumaki Nanami was vehemently claiming over the awesomeness of pocky. They had just reached their apartment when Nanami had collapsed clutching at her head and shaking violently. Naruto immediately picked her sister up and ran back home. Hoping no villagers saw them and tried to attack.

In the Uchiha compound two small children ran after their older brother kunai in one hand each. Said older brother was Uchiha Itachi who had just massacred the whole Uchiha clan. Everyone except his little siblings Saki and Sasuke Uchiha. Wanting to end this and leave the village soon he used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. Before he could do the same to Saki she had collapsed screaming and clutching at her head. He didn't have time to worry about his siblings as he felt familiar chakra signatures rushing towards the Uchiha compound. With a sigh of misery Itachi quickly shushinn'd to Madara 'Tobi' Uchiha

The Inuzuka compound had such a problem with one of their children too. One Kenji Inuzuka was howling in pain at the burning sensation he was receiving inside of his mind while his two ninken, Hikari and Meikai felt a muted sensation. Tsume was trying to calm the eldest twin Kiba who was trying to reach and comfort his brother. Hana was examining Kenji when he stopped howling and just passed out followed by his ninken.

 **Limbo**

Kenji was a boy who usually didn't seemed fazed by surprises. But this took the cake as Kenji and his ninken were assaulted by memories of his old life. He remembered his shitty childhood and his escape. He remembered the two girls who he would die to protect. His little Amy and tough little sister Emily. Jake-no Kenji now- looked around him and saw two other figures. He slowly walked towards the smallest one.

Nanami was a shy girl who really hated attention of any kind. Her brother could handle that with his loud personality and presence. She was usually distracted easily and never paid attention. But the memories of a young girl caught her attention. This girl was hated for just being born. At a young age she finally escaped. She lived anywhere and finally met Jake and Emily. Those two took care of her and taught her things she needed to know. When the memories ended Nanami finally realized something. She was Amy and Nanami. She felt someone approaching her and immediately turned around. She saw a young boy who she identified as Kenji Inuzuka. But he kept flickering until she gasped at his new appearance. She knew Kenji was Jake and she still had her old family. This spurred her into hugging him. Appu and Daun were yapping and running around the two sharing a reunion. This was interrupted by another female figure coughing and cursing. They slowly walked over to the girl.

Saki was the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. She had seen the massacre of the Uchiha clan and surprisingly didn't care. Her father ignored her and only spent time training Sasuke and Itachi. She was really apathetic towards everyone except Sasuke and Itachi. She was truly surprised at how Itachi murdered her clan like that. She finally felt pure unaltered rage when she thought Itachi was going to kill Sasuke. Before she could do anything Itachi used his Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke. She tried to catch him but something in her mind snapped and memories overloaded her mind causing her grab her head in pain. Saki looked at these memories of Emily. These memories seemed so familiar and she realized that she used to be Emily and now she was Saki. She really hoped that Amy and Jake were here with her. She would never admit it, but she cares for them both and they were her anchor. Saki snapped on of her memories when she noticed two familiar faces. In front of her was Amy and Jake. Their image kept switching between an Inuzuka and that female Uzumaki.

"Um, Emily is that you?" the Uzumaki shyly asked

Saki smirked before jumping up and tackling the Uzumaki. She proceeded to tickle her while Kenji just shook his head. Nanami was struggling to get out of Saki's hold but couldn't because of her laughter.

"Who else would it be Amy or is it Nanami now?" Saki asked mockingly

"Yay, nee-chan you're here too. Oh Kenji's an Inuzuka and I'm a Uzumaki which means I've got part of the Kyuubi in me. Wait you're an Uchiha, that means you have the Sharingan oh does that mean I could get the Rinnegan. Cause if so I'm going to use it to my full potential and-" Nanami said

Saki cut her off when she heard something shuffling around. Kenji heard it too and they both stepped in front of Nanami. Even in this lifetime Nanami was still the shortest child. She pouted slightly but looked over their shoulders.

There in the doorway was a beautiful woman. She had pale orange pupil less eyes. On her forehead was another eye except it was like all three doujutsus combined together. She wore an all white kimono. Her hair was a bright red and went down to her waist. She was smiling at the children and started talking.

"I see you've finally been awakened Jake, Amy, and Emily. I'm Kami if you're wondering." Kami said

"What the hell?! So you mean to tell us that you're the goddess that presides over everything and you decide to summon us three. I'm sorry but I've gotta call bullshit on that." Saki remarked

Nanami smacked Saki on the head.

"Don't disrespect Kami-sama, you don't know what she's capable of doing to us. You should be honored that she even summoned us." Kenji said to Saki who looked down in shame

Kami chuckled while shaking her head.

"I've called you here because you've been put in my realm. I've observed you and I think you are the right candidate for being champions."

This caused the three children to look shocked and confused. Kami chuckles again at their expressions.

"You see since your souls don't originally belong in this world my siblings and I have decided to make you our champions. We've are chosen who we want we just need your acceptance if not your souls will be claimed by Shinigami." Kami explained

Kenji was looking at both Saki and Nanami. He already knew his choice but wanted to know what they were going to do.

"I'm going to accept, I don't know what you guys are going to do but Naruto needs me. I've known him to long just to die and let my soul pass on." Nanami said determined

"Che, I'm not leaving either I've got an Uchiha to kill and it's not Itachi." Saki replied after Nanami

"Oh that's great guys, I'm not leaving either plus who's going to stop you guys from being killed. Or pissing off the antagonist." Kenji said while smirking

Kami smiled at the three children before summoning her siblings. Shinigami and Yami were both very excited about having their champions. Nanami was petting Appu while Daun sat in her lap. When she noticed the two new people she coughed loudly to get Saki and Kenji's attention as they were arguing about what element was stronger fire or earth. They immediately went to stand at attention and stared at the two new guest.

Yami looked like a wild child. She had long wild jet black waist length hair. Her eyes were a ruby red and somehow were sparkling. She was wearing a grey kimono that was slightly torn in different places.

Shinigami looked like a very mature teenager. He wore an ANBU outfit but everything was all black. His hair was a pale white that was everywhere. His eyes were a dark blood red and they seemed to be swirling around.

"So I guess Kami-nee-chan explained everything so now that you've accepted we'll be training you. I've chosen Nanami to be champion of Yami the goddess of chaos and darkness. Now soon we'll begin tortu- I mean training." Yami said while grinning at Nanami's shaking figure

"I'll be taking Kenji and training you how to reap souls and contact and control the dead." Shinigami said while grinning sadistically

"And I will take Saki. You'll be learning how to create anything with just your mind. You'll also be taught how to control animals and nature all around you." Kami explained

The three kids nodded their head in acceptance. Yami giggled as the children's forms started to change.

Nanami's whiskers were more defined and her canines grew even more. Her eyes took on a more unearthly blue that could unnerve anyone. Her hair grew even longer where it was down to her back. Kenji's change was more subtle. His eyes darkened to an earthy brown. His two ninken had more of a psychic connection with him. Saki's change wasn't really much. Her eyes got lighter to a pale grey. Her hair became smoother than a usual Uchiha style.

But one thing they all shared was a mental connection that no one could break. Kami smiled at all three of them before waving her hands at them.

"Now champions return to the land of the living and reassure your loved ones. And with that all five of them collapsed as their spirits returned to their physical bodies.

* * *

"Why did you lie to them?" Yami asked

"They aren't ready to know their lives are just for one man's amusement and that all they care about will perish as soon as they begin the game." Kami replied

Shinigami patted Kami on her shoulder as if to reassure her but she was already lost in her thoughts. Would this plan truly work?

* * *

-Nanami-

Naruto was very worried about his sister. He had carried her back to the apartment and laid her down on their shared bed. He was always protective of his sister. Even though they were born at the same time she was shorter than him by 5 inches. She never really attracted attention but her personality could do a full 180 spin that left most of the chuunin and above wondering where they'd seen that before. Naruto cuddled up to his sister and prayed to Kami that'd she'd be fine. His prayers were answered as a few moments Nanami groaned. Naruto woke up and immediately went into protective mode.

"Nanami are you okay? Did you have a bad pocky stick or ramen? Are you sick are you okay? You do look a little pale and-" his questioning was cut off by Nanami's finger to his lips. He finally took notice of her silently shaking body and the tears running down her face.

"Nami-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked very concerned

Nanami just cried harder and hugged Naruto tighter. Naruto being the good brother he was didn't question her as her slim body leaned cried against him. They both fell asleep wondering what each other's thoughts were.

-Kenji-

Kenji woke up to his brother cuddling up slightly to him. The pups were in the middle of Kenji and Kiba enjoying the body heat. Kenji snorted as he heard his brother murmur about him being a chick magnet. Kenji then pushed his twin brother off of his bed. Kiba immediately woke up before he hit the ground. He was used to Kenji doing this when they slept in the same bed as he was a rough sleeper. Kiba looked over at his brother before realizing he was awake.

"Yo baka-nee-san." Kenji said casually

He gasped as Kiba tackled him into a brotherly bear hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again otōto." Kiba whispered trying to keep back tears that were threatening to fall

"Fine. But hey we're twins there's no reason to call me little brother." Kenji said incredulous

Kiba couldn't help but laugh as Kenji's height was a touchy subject for him. He put a few genin Inuzuka in the hospital who saw him as a lower rank because of his height.

"Yeah yeah, now can we go back to sleep before Kaa-chan wakes up?" Kiba asks

Both boys shivered as they remembered what their mother was like when she didn't get enough sleep. They both went straight to sleep Kenji cuddling up to his brother while Kiba did the same.

-Saki-

Saki woke up in a hospital. She wondered what had happened before realizing that Itachi had just massacred the clan except for Sasuke and herself. She got up and searched for Sasuke's chakra signature. He was in the room next to hers and Saki silently snuck over there. She knew what he would become. She could just end him and save many people the grief. But she couldn't this was her other half, the other part of her soul. She promised to herself she would keep him away from that snake pedo and away from 'Tobi'.


End file.
